


Mistress

by rubylily



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, Hair-pulling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Because Ann trusts her, Haru can be honest about her desires.





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



As night set outside her bedroom, Haru let her eyes fall over Ann's figure. Ann wore a tight black corset - Haru hadn't guessed entirely correctly on the cup size, so the firm material bit into the flesh of Ann's breasts - and the intricate lacework tied up to a low neckline. She also wore matching gloves that went past her elbows and thigh-high stockings, and her lacy underwear left little to the imagination. She looked the very image of a model mistress.

A smile tugged at Haru's lips. But she was the true mistress, and it was the privilege of the mistress to dress her model however she saw fit.

Ann blushed, a deep, alluring crimson across her pale cheeks. "Does it… suit me?"

"Of course," Haru said with a gentle laugh as she undid the ties in Ann's hair, letting that pale hair fall over her shoulders. "I would choose only the best for my favorite model."

Ann smiled, and her lovely blush deepened.

Haru inhaled a deep breath to steady herself as she threaded her fingers through Ann's hair. Her fingers balled into fists, twisting around Ann's long hair, and she yanked Ann's head back to press her lips against Ann's. They were both still new at this, and sometimes Haru worried about hurting Ann too much, but Ann had once said she was never scared, because she trusted Haru. So as mistress, Haru owed it to both Ann's trust and her own pride not to hold back.

She kissed Ann over and over as she felt Ann's hair strain against her fingers, and Ann's soft moans of pain were warm against her lips. She shivered, almost losing her death-grip on Ann's hair. It was a feeling like no other, a greater exhilaration than cutting her weapons through Shadows, and she finally, finally, had someone to share that dark indulgence with, and Ann was far stronger than any mere Shadow. Because Ann trusted her, Haru didn't have to fear breaking her.

Soon Haru released her grip on Ann's hair and cupped her face. "I have a gift for you," she said to Ann. "But first you have to lie down on the bed."

Ann's flustered smile brightened, as if she'd already predicted the nature of Haru's gift. "Of course," she said. "Whatever you want."

As Ann lay upon her stomach on Haru's bed, Haru sat beside her and dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of her face. "For you, my dear," Haru said with a soft smile. "They're the same color as your Phantom Thief suit."

"Thank you," Ann said quietly as she pulled her arms behind her back, and Haru snapped the handcuffs around Ann's slender wrists, and the red was bright against the black gloves, like fresh blood. Ann pulled against the handcuffs and drew her knees inwards, lifting her rear into the air, as if in anticipation. A dark smile came upon Haru's lips; Ann knew her so well, but she could make Ann wait a little longer, to make that anticipation sweetly unbearable.

(Of course, there was the question if Haru herself could stand the anticipation, but she had a prim and proper image to maintain in front of Ann, after all.)

Haru brushed Ann's hair from her back, revealing the black choker around Ann's throat. It was something Haru had given Ann at the beginning of their relationship, and Haru loved how the darkness of the choker contrasted against Ann's pale, slender throat. Ann was hers, and Ann had seen something in her eyes that she hadn't realized existed within herself until the first time she had killed a Shadow. There was something dark within her, but with Ann she was no longer scared.

"Ann…" Haru purred into Ann's hair, and she felt Ann tremble beneath her. "You made me like this, but you're more than happy to take the blame, aren't you?" She raised her hand, pausing for just a moment, and then struck it against the exposed flesh of Ann's rear.

Ann cried out, and pain stung throughout Haru's hand as she inhaled a sharp breath. The sound of flesh against flesh, that stinging pain in her hand, the red mark of her strike on Ann's soft flesh - the first blow was always the most important.

And of course, it was only the first of many, but Haru could tease Ann just a little more first.

"Did you enjoy that?" Haru asked as she bent over Ann's arched back and reached around to shove her hands into Ann's corset and cup her large breasts. "Oh, you're such a naughty girl, aren't you?"

Ann moaned, squirming against Haru's hold, and Haru squeezed her breasts harder, feeling stiff nipples against her palms. Haru dug her nails into the tender flesh, forcing Ann to let out a cry of pain, but her blushing smile didn't falter. "M-More, please…" she begged.

"So insatiable," Haru giggled as she took her hands from Ann's breasts. "But who am I to deny you?" She let out another laugh, and then slapped her palm against Ann's rear once again.

Buttocks, ass, rear, cheeks, derrière - even in her own thoughts Haru was still uncertain of dirty talk. She could spank Ann raw, but dirty talk just felt too vulgar for her. Maybe it was embarrassing to be so open about her dark desires yet unable to speak vulgarly, but as she slapped her hand against Ann's cheeky rear, actions did always speak louder than words.

Over and over Haru spanked Ann, and Haru loved that stinging pain each time her hand struck the tender flesh of Ann's rear. With each blow Ann let out a delightful cry, and the red bruising looked so beautiful against her flawless skin, Haru was almost jealous.

"You're so beautiful, Ann," she said as she cupped Ann's sore rear, and she noticed that Ann's underwear was slightly damp. "Oh, what's this? Are you already wet?"

Ann let out a stifled moan, as if she didn't trust herself to speak. She smiled, an aroused, alluring smile, and she pressed her eager rear more against Haru's hands, and already Haru could feel the heat of her arousal.

"To be aroused by something like this - whatever will I do with you?" Haru let out a soft laugh; she may have been inexperienced with dirty talk, but she could at least put up this kind of persona. "I suppose I'll just have to take responsibility."

Ann simply smiled, a deep blush bright across her cheeks.

Haru pulled Ann's skimpy underwear past her thighs and thrust her hand between Ann's legs, and Haru could easily feel just how aroused and moist Ann was now. Soft moans slipped from Ann's lips as Haru's fingers teased her clit from behind, and her rear trembled against Haru. Her fingers traced the outlines of Ann's soft folds and then pinched that tender nub, and Ann let out a sharp, pained gasp as that shock jolted throughout her body.

But that wasn't enough for her Ann, Haru knew.

With her free hand she seized a fistful of Ann's long hair, pulled her head back as Haru thrust her fingers deeper inside, and Ann whimpered in pain as her arousal seemed to throb against Haru's fingers. Encouraged, Haru quickened her pace, letting herself fall into a rough, almost painful rhythm, and while Ann cried out sharply, her aroused smile didn't weaken as she pressed her swollen rear more against Haru's hand. She could be so shameless, begging like this, Haru thought, but that was just one of the many things she loved about Ann.

Haru twisted Ann's hair more around her fingers, strands of fine hair biting into her flesh, as she thrust her other fingers in and out of Ann, teasing - or rather, more like tormenting - Ann's clit. Sounds of both pain and pleasure fell from Ann's lips, and they were like music to Haru's ears. Ann was so very tight around her, and her fingers grew moist as Ann squirmed beneath her. Her gloved wrists struggled against the blood-red handcuffs, and her corset constricted along with her rough, uneven breathing. As sweat beaded on her skin, she moaned and thrashed, and Haru thrust her fingers deeper and deeper inside her. 

When Ann came, she came with a loud, strangled cry, and Haru released her hair and let her fell limply onto the bed. Her breathing was rough and heavy, and her wrists no longer strained against the handcuffs. Haru undid the handcuffs, freeing Ann's wrists, and then spanked Ann one last time. "That was for coming without permission," she said gently, laying her hand over Ann's bruised flesh. "But I forgive you."

Ann smiled weakly, and she stared at Haru with those intense blue eyes of hers, those eyes that could see Haru's deepest, darkest desires. "Thank you," was all she said in reply.

Haru bent over and planted a kiss on Ann's lips. Between all that had happened and all that they had lost, she could say she was finally content.


End file.
